Matrix's Omnistore
This is a short story and a showcase of Omnitrixes I have designed, not a roleplay. Feel free to rip these Omnitrixes off for use in your own story, just credit Matrix Lunafell (The fictional character who created them) in your story or mention her in your Series's Trivia section. You have entered a store that would have likely been a bookstore in another life. But right now, this store's shelves were stocked with one thing and one thing only: Omnitrixes. Omnitrixes in assorted colours, with assorted symbols on them. The store's sole attendant catches your eye; an airborne female Galvan clad in cobalt-blue armour, black wireframe lines forming angular, hollow, and immobile wings on her back, hovers above her cash register and watches you with piqued interest. It would be hard not to notice the custom-made and shrunken-down Omnitrix on her right arm, a device that resembled a black Ultimatrix with no symbol on its dial beyond a fully-grey circle. "Welcome to Matrix's Omnistore!" She cheerfully greets you, smiling as if she knows something you don't. "I'm Lunafell Matrix, a Galvan. Or a 'Greymatter', as some call us. If you want a custom-made modified Omnitrix you won't find anywhere else, I'm your girl! So if you've got a wild idea for a watch, give it to me and I'll see what I can do. But those custom orders tend to take a few decades to complete, and they're expensive. But if you're looking for something quick and free, I've got a wide range of variant Omnitrixes I've already designed and built!" She starts to hover around the room, showing off each set of Omnitrix-like devices in an order only she knew of. "These Omnitrixes have been modified in different ways, so they have different pros and cons, and more than a few of them are fitted with experimental features I haven't really perfected yet. But hey, I need Guinea Pigs and the universe needs more heroes. So if you see anything you like the look of, feel free to just put it on and walk out! No payment is necessary. My Omnitrixes use hyper-quantum signalling to wirelessly and instantaneously send data back to my quarter-parallel universe when they're used, no matter where or when they're used. Doesn't matter if you're from the future, in the past, from an alternate timeline, or trapped in an alternate dimension. I can use that data to improve my watches and make even better ones! This also means if any villains were to waltz my store and use my watches for evil, I'd know, and I'd have a reason to take out a certain emergency watch I keep locked away in the back room for special occasions. So be good, okay?" 'The Omnivoid' Have you ever heard of the theory of “Spatial Memory”? Some alien cultures think it's possible for space to remember what's happened in it, in the same way that it's possible for time to remember what's already happened in its own timeline. Inspired by this myth, I decided to make a computer that scans the entire Null Void at all points in time every week, checking for any changes to what's been in it and what will be in it. Then I made an Omnitrix with the ability to connect to this computer and copy the Null Void data into its alien catalogue. This means if any alien has ever been into the Null Void, or will ever be in the Null Void at some point in their timeline, you can turn into that alien. This watch also has the ability to bend space and create portals to and from the Null Void, but it lacks an Ultimate Mode function and a DNA Repair function. Want to know a trick I like to use, when I'm wearing this? I like to make a portal with this and jump into the Null Void, and then make a bunch of portals around my foe and send attacks out of the portals at random. 'The Beta Ultimatrix' The classic Omnitrix has a number of useful features not seen in the combat-focused Ultimatrix, which is far more expensive to produce. To cut down on costs, I've designed a slightly modified version of the standard Omnitrix. At first, it seems to be a standard Omnitrix fully loaded with all the usual features: Transformation, alien-scanning, DNA repairing, self-destruct feature, and all the other stuff. However, it doesn't have the Ultimatrix's Ultimate Form function... And it doesn't need one. Why? Because I've cleared out the device's databanks, erasing all the aliens that exist in our galaxy and replacing that data with their Ultimate Forms! So you can't turn into Fourarms or Heatblast with this watch, but you can turn into Ultimate Fourarms and Ultimate Heatblast instead. Not great for covert ops, but I fixed that “Overusing Ultimate Forms will cause them to become sentient and try to kill their user” problem. So you can turn into these things as much as you want. 'The Phoenitrix' It doesn't transform you on command, it doesn't repair DNA, and it doesn't seem to do much of anything, really. But whenever you die or take potentially lethal damage, it transforms you into a fully-healed and perfectly healthy Galvan for a nanosecond. And then it turns you back into yourself, completely unharmed. It exists solely to take the death-preventing safety features of the standard Omnitrix and focus its entire design around this feature. I'd recommend this for any hero who doesn't want to transformed by the other watches I sell, but still wants an infinite-use Get Out Of Death Free card in their back pocket at all times. 'The Cheaptrix' Press a button, pop up the central bit, and slam it down. It scans everyone around you to determine their intentions, and then it temporarily transforms all hostile enemies into Mackeries. A Mackerie is a small, frail, and weak little rat-dog-like blue alien from the far-off planet of Erroria V. They're around two feet tall, and they won't win any fights any time soon. These guys have primitive brains, dull senses, and absolutely no powers. They can barely see four feet in front of them, they have no sense of smell, their hearing sucks, and they feel more pain than they're supposed to. Terrible strength, awful stamina, and their top speed is two miles an hour. These aliens suck so bad, I designed a whole Omnitrix around turning your enemies into them, to make kicking the butts of your foes easier! 'The Creatrix' This upgraded Omnitrix allows you to design your own aliens on the spot and turn into them whenever you want. It automatically saves a copy of the last alien you just turned into, and if you want to turn into that alien again, you can save that original alien's data into your databanks, letting you turn into it whenever you want. It's only got one downside: No matter what I do, the Creatrix's software reformats its own data banks every time someone puts it on or takes it off. So even though I want it to contain all the aliens in the universe plus everything those who've used it before you have designed, if you were to buy it and put it on, it would erase its own catalogue of aliens. So if you want to turn into any aliens using this device, you'd have to design them all yourself. But hey, it doesn't have any rules against you ripping off real aliens and 'Taking inspiration' from them. 'The Fastrix' This is probably the simplest Omnitrix variant I've made. It uses tech I copied from the Potis Altiare, an ancient device able to multiplicatively boost the capabilities of its wearer, but this tech's focused on the wearer's speed. Your other attributes are improved a little to facilitate this speed and ensure moving fast won't kill you. Or cause you to move faster than you can see and think, which would result in painful crashes at best and horrible fatal accidents at probably. When wearing this watch, you can temporarily mentally activate a function called Speed Mode whenever you want. With Speed Mode on, you'll find yourself able to move as fast as a Kineceleran! Or as some call them, XLR8s. This speed boost will also stay with you while in other alien forms. Ever wanted to kick alien butt as an incredibly fast Tetramand, or a Petrosapien, or a Methanosian, or a To'Kustar, or even a Galvan? You can do that, and more! This device even lets you run circles around real Kinecelerans when you're one of them, multiplying the already-insane speed of that form further. The only downside is that the watch runs out of charge pretty quickly on its own, and it runs out of charge even faster when Speed Mode is on. But it recharges quickly, too. So while you might find yourself transforming mid-fight a few times, it balances out. 'The Roulettrix' You know how some Omnitrix-wielders only ever unlock and use about ten to sixty aliens in their watch, even though they've got millions of aliens to call upon? This watch fixes that problem. All ten million aliens stored in its databanks can be accessed from the moment you put it on, but an enhanced copy of the randomizer function's always on. It doesn't let you choose who you want to turn into, it's got one button and when it is pressed, it transforms you into whatever alien it wants. Furthermore, whenever the watch deems it necessary, it will transform you into a random different alien. A subroutine will stop the watch from selecting the worst aliens possible for whatever situation you find yourself in, so you won't turn into a Heatblast while underwater. However, aliens that are alright for the situation you're in are just as likely to be chosen as the aliens that are best for the situation you're in. So you might end up as Diamondhead while underwater, or Upgrade. As an upside, Master Control is permanently unlocked once you have successfully turned into every alien in its databanks at least once. 'The Gladiatrix' In some galaxies, there are laws against devices that transform the user. Those galaxies need heroes too, so I designed this steel-grey watch to work around their laws. You know the tech that lets the Omnitrix generate clothing and necessary equipment for any aliens it'll turn you into? Well, I removed all alien data from this watch and replaced it with data on weapons all across the universe! This device doesn't turn you into aliens. Instead, it generates weapons for you! Guns, swords, spears, magical objects, high-tech superweapons, and things your language doesn't even have words for! And you know the Infodump Protocol that instantly teaches you the basics of using an alien whenever you turn into it for the first time? I programmed a similar function to teach you how to use any alien weapon you generate with this device, making you an instant black-belt master with this weapon. This would be incredibly powerful if you found a Slimebiote to make weapons for you based on the alien DNA it could steal from someone else's watch. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find one. But as an upside, because this watch doesn't contain any alien transformation protocols, it would be possible for you to wear this on one arm and an Omnitrix full of aliens on the other arm. 'The Divinitrix' It's an Ultimatrix, it's missing the DNA repair function, and I've messed with its Ultimate Alien function. See, Ultimatrixes normally just simulate apocalyptic “Worst-Case Scenarios” for the alien you've turned into, forcing that DNA to evolve to survive these simulated conditions. When it's done cooking this DNA for... Was it a thousand or ten thousand years? Anyway, when it's done putting this simulated DNA through hell for a long time, it alters the DNA of the alien you've turned into to match the evolved DNA. And boom, just like that, you're a bigger and badder version of that alien. Some Ultimate Forms are cool, and they build upon the alien's abilities in interesting ways. And some Ultimate Forms... just change their colour and get a bit stronger. But this is The Divinitrix! Turn into an alien, slam a hand or paw or pseudopod down on the button, and a modified evolution protocol begins. Instead of just simulating a very bad scenario for your alien to suffer in and adapt to, the device scans your alien's DNA and runs ten thousand simulations in parallel to determine the best possible scenarios for your alien's growth. A "Perfectly Awful" apocalyptic scenario will then be simulated for your alien's DNA, with the express intention of bringing out a certain type of ability. The Divination - that's what this modified Ultimate-ification process is called - wants your alien to grow into a far stronger version of itself with a Conceptual Ability. Basically... Imagine Fourarms. Let's say an Ultimate Fourarms would have six really strong arms and much tougher skin. I once used this Divinitrix to turn into Divine Fourarms, who has absolute mastery over the concept of pushing things. So an Ultimate Fourarms could beat you up, but a Divine Fourarms could quite literally punch the evil out of a foe and into someone else. Or push the damage a wall has taken into a foe to heal that wall and hurt that foe. Or push someone really, really far away with barely any effort. The same goes for Divine Diamondhead, who controls the concept of hardness. If a bad guy's about to kick a puppy, Divine Diamondhead can make that puppy tough enough to survive anything without taking any damage. Then he can make that bad guy soft and weak before punching him in the face. I call them Divine Forms for a reason, and that reason is... It sounds cool. Divine Forms aren't gods, but they're pretty close to being like those old low-tier mythological gods of incredibly specific concepts. Or to put it another way... It's like these Divine Aliens are Wizards. Wizards who can only cast spells that involve one very specific element or concept, which depends on who they are and what their powers were before they were evolved. The only downside is that these Divine Aliens don't tend to be very tough. They're Glass Cannons, able to dish out a lot of damage but they're usually pretty bad at taking it. Unless they're in a form all about taking it. Then they're great at taking it. 'The Omnigun' It's an Omnitrix but it's also a gun. Looks like a glock, shoots bullets like a glock, but it generates its own bullets using the same tech Omnitrixes use to generate clothes for aliens. It also has an Omnitrix dial on the side of the handle. Dial up an alien and transform while holding the gun, and you become... An alien of your choice who's also holding that gun! Just don't drop the gun or put it away, or you'll turn back. 'The Omnidisc' It's an Omnitrix except it can take alien data inside the watch, generate tiny discs made of nanomachines, and burn transformation data onto those discs. Then you can give these discs to your friends. When your friend breaks one of these discs in half, the nanomachines inside will transform that friend into that disc's alien. Just don't sell those discs on the black market or let bad guys steal those discs. There's no way to control what those your discs transform might do with those alien bodies you give them. As a precautionary measure, this lacks Celestialsapien DNA. Scan one for yourself if you really want one. 'The Reversatrix' It's an Omnitrix except it fires DNA-altering beams instead of turning you into an alien. When you select an alien and slam its centerpiece down, it doesn't turn you into that alien, it fires out a beam that'll turn whatever it hits into that alien! ...I guess you could still turn into that alien by pointing the beam at yourself, though. 'The Ghostrix' You know how Osmosians go crazy if they absorb energy? That's why I don't trust them. That's also why I made this! It's a stopgap solution to this problem while the experts in fields other than Omnitrix engineering look into making a better cure for those poor souls. Basically, if you put this on, it'll digitize your form. It scans who you are when you put it on and absorbs you into the watch. Your consciousness takes over the watch, and it automatically creates a digital hardlight replica of your form, which it can alter and edit using its stored alien DNA at will. Basically... think of it as getting your picture taken by a camera that absorbs you, contains your mind, and projects a fake body made of light into reality so you can carry your camera around. Or in this case, your Ghostrix. You won't have to eat, sleep, age, sweat, or breathe any more, but you can still do that stuff if you want to. The Ghostrix can still transform your body like an Omnitrix, but because you're technically just data inside that watch, nothing can mess with your head. Psychics won't be able to mess with your head, and neither will ghosts, or pheromone-generating plant aliens, or those dream-manipulating monsters, you know the ones, I forgot what they're called. And Osmosians who absorb energy after being turned into data by the Ghostrix won't be able to go crazy, because the device's programming won't let them! The only downside? Once you've been absorbed by the Ghostrix, you're there for good. You won't be able to take the watch off, because you won't really have a real body any more. You become the ghost inside this machine, basically, for better and for worse. Though I suppose you could transfer your brain into a robot body if you really grew to hate this device. 'The Teamtrix' It's an Omnitrix except it can spit out these small coin-sized blobs of black Omnitrix tech at your friends. This blob sticks to your friends and usually remains on the wrist, neck, or ring finger, though each friend gets to choose where the small ring of hardening Omnitrix goop goes while its freshly-formed and starting to set. Whenever you turn into an alien with the Teamtrix, it sends out a signal. This signal tells those Omnitrix-tech blobs what to do, meaning any nearby life forms you've marked with an Omnitrix blob will turn into the alien you just turned into, and turn back to normal when you do. Unlock Master Control, and you get to freely choose which of your friends turns into what alien and for how long. As a precautionary measure, this lacks Celestialsapien DNA. Scan one for yourself if you really want one. 'The Armatrix' Better name coming soon, probably. It's a prosthetic humanoid mechanical arm with a built-in Omnitrix, except it can only transform itself. So you can have a flaming magma Heatblast arm, a super-strong red Fourarms arm, a ghostly ice-shooting Big Chill arm, whatever you want. It also works for people who aren't missing arms, and it can stick itself wherever you want it. So if you've ever wanted a functioning third arm sticking out of your back to punch enemies behind you, pick this one! As a precautionary measure, this lacks Celestialsapien DNA. Scan one for yourself if you really want one. 'The Altertrix' This device is supposed to contain data on all sentient life in the universe, and then allow you to turn into those life forms or variants of those life forms the watch will generate for you. Unfortunately, the device bricks itself if you try turning into an alien that isn't a variant. So if you want to turn into a Heatblast with ice powers, or a Big Chill with wind powers, or a flying Fourarms with less strength and four wings, you can do that. But if you try and turn into a regular old Heatblast, a program I added to the device will randomly change its DNA in some way to avoid damaging the watch. So this watch is good for surprising enemies, but somewhat bad for covert ops. I can't imagine blending in on Planet Heatblast would be very easy if you were the only ghostly Heatblast made of living flame on that planet. 'The Manatrix' I shoved a shard of some old magic crystal into this Omnitrix's power core, and shoved a massive library of all the spells in the galaxy into the device's databanks. While transformed, this Omnitrix will allow you to command its mighty magic while using a modified version of the Infodump Protocol to download a just little more magical knowledge into your head whenever you transform. Eventually, you'll become a master mage. But it'll take many transformations to get that far. One beta version of this function tried to implant all magical knowledge at once into its users head, but that broke its user's brain. Took me weeks to fix that. 'The Perfectrix' Have you ever heard that old saying, “The weakest part of any weapon is its wielder”? After I heard that saying, I decided to try to create a weapon that'll turn anyone who puts it on into a mighty hero. And so, I made an Omnitrix with an enhanced AI capable of unlocking your locked aliens, turning Master Control on permanently, and taking over your body whenever it deems this necessary. In the event of a fight or the event that a nearby life needs saving, the Perfectrix's AI will take over your body, transform you into the alien it considers perfect for the job, control your new alien body like a puppet, and force you to do what's right as swiftly and efficiently as possible. Anyone, even a coward or weakling, could be made much cooler by this device. In fact, if this thing worked right, I could slap one of these bad boys on every villain in the universe and force them to be heroes forever! Unfortunately, it... doesn't work right. Programming an AI to be an excellent fighter with a massive library on every alien, every ability every alien has, and every martial arts move in the universe for every alien in the universe was the easy part. But trying to program an AI to be a good hero has proven... difficult. The AI is a powerful warrior, but it's aggressive, merciless, and efficient to a fault. It has a very utilitarian mindset, but while it's programmed to obey the Three Laws of Robotics unless its wearer says it doesn't have to, it doesn't have any rules against causing unnecessary harm to any foes it may face or killing anyone it deems to be evil. But the biggest problem with this device? It likes taking over its user a bit too much, and it takes a lot of willpower to fight for control over your body and restrain the AI. A normal Omnitrix is something you wear, but this device would wear you. When it takes over, you're reduced to a small voice in the back of its head begging it to do the right thing. Honestly, I wouldn't recommend using this unless you had a great deal of willpower and an unbreakable moral code. 'The Killatrix' You see that red and black spiky-looking thing in the corner, with all the security around it? Putting it on kills you instantly. Don't buy it, don't wear it, and don't tell anyone that's what it does. I made it as a trap for anyone dumb enough to break into my store and put it on without knowing what it does. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology